The Librarian and The Wildling
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: He's the Head Librarian, She's a girl with a lot of personal problems and is trying to live up to people's expectancies. Makorra and other ships. Plot and smut. References to shows, books and songs as well as some stuff I'll make up.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired in "Overdue" by Objective Mistress._

Head Librarian Mako was restless; he was just 30 minutes away from finishing another day in the Republic City Library. Not that he hated his job but he was expecting someone to show up, someone who usually showed up at the very end of the day.

He loved where he worked and hated that it wasn't as full as it should. "Libraries-he used to say to himself-contain all the answers if you how to look" and he fondly remembered the days he spent there as a child reading of places and people who taught him so much about so many things.

Nowadays the young hadn't the slightest interest in learning of the wonders of reading. All he could see in the new generations was stupidity; street rats and pretenders of thugs chewing gum, talking loudly of banal themes and so many other transgressions to his beloved shrine of knowledge.

He was reading the newspaper-an activity he thought was of the most vital importance as everyone should be informed of the occurrences of the world as days went by- when he heard Jinora approaching him. She was a nice girl who, he considered, was wasting her time with an uncultured boy named Kai who he heard once say didn't even knew of the existence of the library until he came by shortly after their relationship started. He never even bothered in applying for a library card and spent his time whenever he came burning CD's and using the Wireless connection to see inappropriate videos in his laptop.

-Mr. Stark

-Yes, Miss Dai?

-Would it bother you if I left early today?

-You're wasting your time with that delinquent boyfriend of yours. You should find yourself someone who didn't curse like an experimented Navy officer.

-He's a nice person! Just give him a chance to prove it! If you just knew him better you'd like him

-I wouldn't think that of him if I hadn't caught him several occasions watching pornography on his laptop.

-Boys will be boys. Don't you tell me you never had seen porn in the Internet at least once in your life?

-No I haven't. Sexual urges are something to be controlled, not to be let out in a public space.

-Mr. Stark, you should go out more, the world is more than just books

-I'm well aware of that but I'm still convinced you could be in better hands when talking of your sentimental preferences

-Can I still leave early?

-Yes, Miss Dai. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice evening and leave that irresponsible thug attempt before he breaks your heart

-He won't do that. I know he won't

-When he does, can I remember that I told you so every time I talk to you?

-Of course, as I'm sure that won't happen, you'll just have to live with the hope of it destroying your insides

-Good evening Miss Dai, return to your home as soon as possible.

Jinora chuckled- Good evening Mr. Stark

As she left and went to the other side of the counter, in the corner of his eye Mako could see a figure appearing and extending its hand towards Jinora. When she met its hand with her own, he heard Kai say: The Fuck you've been? I thought you could just sneak out and that motherfucker wouldn't even notice.

-I can't do that to my boss. He's nice and plus it can't harm to ask.

-Whatevs. That guy has a stick so far up his ass I doubt he actually touches the floor when he walks.

Jinora chuckled and Mako limited himself to just shake his head in disapproval of such foul language in a place as sacred as the library.

He continued to read about the upcoming elections and the several critics made about the two candidates for the Presidency. On one side was Miss Lin Beifong, a hard woman who was known for her no nonsense policy while being Chief of Police of Republic City and whom Mako would like to see as President since he saw in her a chance to reduce crime rates with someone who understood the limitations of the police that existed due to politicians interfering in the inner workings of the Justice system.

On the other hand was Tarrlok Anderson, a typical politician who was backed by most because of his charismatic personality than because of his ideas. In Mako's opinion he was just another idealist that would get bogged down as he had no experience in the government system and lacked the know-how to get goals achieved, unlike Lin Beifong who had an impeccable service record and enough experience to bring a significant change to the Republic.

After a while he paused and cleaned his square glasses with the microfiber cloth he always carried in his pocket and checked his clock again; 15 minutes left. In 15 minutes he would be on his way home, to that book he was about to finish and to his brother, Bolin.

That last thought made him consider if he actually wanted to go home at all. He appreciated his brother but he acted so immaturely sometimes that he couldn't withstand the sight of him. Bolin was loud and impulsive, which was not a bad thing at times but he could get really annoying incredibly easily.

It was then when she finally made her appearance. Almost arriving in time to see the doors close for another day. Her hair was messy and with a few tendrils in her forehead. What had gained his attention were her eyes. Those azure eyes of which he had read so much about in poems of love and passion. A sea of troubles locked in a gaze that gave away the elements of the Greek philosophers all at once: The smoothing sense of the water, the passion and fury of the fire, the steadiness of the earth and the sense of liberty of air.

She would speak in a tone that wasn't proper but he endured it because of he always caught himself staring at her somehow. And today wasn't the exception. She was wearing an ocean blue T-shirt with a phrase in French: Laissez faire, Laissez passer "Let do, Let pass" and shorts that revealed almost all of her legs. Mako could swear he had seen belts cover more than those shorts, but was at the same time glad because that way he could see those tanned, mocha colored legs that were well built as all of her body, proving the girl made exercise more than most.

-Hey there, book boy! Do you gel your hair or does it just naturally stick up like that?

Mako made nothing of the comment. His own brother made remarks of that type all the time so he was more than used to comments on his hair style.

-What could I help you with in this lovely evening, Miss Tully?

-So you remember me?

-Of course I do. You owe the library some money in terms of unpaid late fees.

-Please, it can't be more than a few yuans

-It's over 300 hundred yuans in penalties. Few could call it a little amount considering its simple nature

-Yeah, I've never been much of an "On time" person

-It could serve you well to become one. The world has repulsion for people who aren't responsible about others time.

-Yeah, right whatever. I'll just return these- She then proceeded to place 3 books in the counter with her library card on top

The librarian scanned the code in the card and the computer showed him a picture of the girl along with her address and other data. Then he noticed the 3 books she had delivered were marked as "Overdue". The rules were clear about this kind of situation.

-Miss Tully, I'm sorry to inform you that I'll have to deactivate your library card. You've gone over the limit about your overdue books and unpaid fees with these 3 books you've just delivered. You'll have to pay your fees and then apply again for another card if you want to keep using the loan service of this library.

-What? It can't be! I have to do all these damned readings or my teacher is going to have my ass served in a silver tray. Please, over look this just this one time and I'll pay up tomorrow! I swear on my life

-I'm afraid I can't do anything about it. You'll have to spend some time without your card Miss Tully.

Then a light bulb turned on in her head and she smirked as an idea started to became more and more attractive to her.

-Isn't there something I can do? I would do anything to keep the library card. She then walked around the counter and stood in front of Mako with a devilish smile.

-Miss Tully! You can't be back here! Mako stood up from his chair but then the girl push him down to it again. She was strong

-Please, call me Korra. I would like for you to forget this whole book thing and let us to get to know each other better. There's no one else here at this time of the day. Everyone has called it a day.

She then parted his legs and dropped to her knees. She had always thought the Librarian was cute and now she would get the chance to know him…intimately

-Wait, what are you doing? Mako couldn't believe what was happening. Wasn't this some sort thing that happened only in those movies his brother and Kai watched in their laptops when they thought they were alone? Then he realized the bulge in his pants.

Korra pulled down the zipper and then gasped as she reached inside his pants- Who would've thought you had a toy this big? Then Mako sighed as she pulled his cock out of his pants. The warm touch of her hand was a sensation Mako hadn't felt in quite a while

Then she started moving her hand circularly up and down his length, making him harder and harder by the stroke, amused by the gestures the librarian was making, as if she was the first one to ever touch that area of his body

She then dropped a slow, passionate kiss on the tip and heard his breathing becoming ragged and difficult

-Does it feel good to you? His face of "I'm long gone from this world" was all the answer she needed. Well then, allow me to help you forget about this whole business about my library card

She then pulled down his pants and leaned a little into his thigh and started dragging her tongue inwards into his groin, licking his balls before taking a small quick breath and getting her tongue wet again before placing it at the base and then moving up to the tip so slowly Mako was melted into another dimension by the time she got to the tip where she swirled her tongue and then she took him into her mouth hearing Mako awing to the warm sensation of her mouth around his cock

She moved down at a very slow pace, enjoying every part of the way down looking at him not knowing what to do. His blood had gone from his head to his other head so fast the he had barely time to even notice he wasn't dreaming

When she reached the limit of what she could fit comfortably in her mouth, she made a vacuum inside her mouth and move up again, a little faster but still hearing him gasp and she couldn't help herself but giggled a little when she was on the top once more and then repeated a few times the same tortuous process before saying:

-What? Too good for you? With this big boy I doubt I'm the first one who's made you feel this good. She then swirled her tongue around the tip until he was able to remember his English and say something

-Second time. First was long ago

She was actually surprised and paused to stoke him again- There's no use in lying. I'm already at this, no need for you to try to get me to do it out of pity. And again, with this gun in your pants I don't believe you

-Not much of a talker. Much less with women.

Korra then raised an eye brow and look to the office on the back of the room- Is that open?

-My office. Yes- Mako could barely talk as her hand continued to stroke him and then he decided to take matter into his own hands

-Stand up- He managed to say

Korra was surprised he had found his voice when moments ago he looked like he couldn't remember his own name- Got any ideas?

-Stand up. Mako then picked his pant up, grabbed her by the wrist and stood up for his chair and took her to his office, feeling himself moved by lust. He couldn't deny it anymore, he was more than consumed by it and he only could think of releasing his worked up need

As soon as they went through the door and he made sure it was locked, he reached for her and showered her with kisses as he backed her next to the door, dropping his pants once more. He wasn't even sure of what he was doing anymore; everything for him was a blur. He just knew he had to do something with his urgent need and that she had pushed him to that point beyond reckoning.

He was glad she was only wearing those shorts; he couldn't have resisted seeing her pull down her pants even if she had done it fast. He then turned her around and moved the black thong she was wearing to the side and then he guided himself to her entrance and pushed in without delay or problem as she was already wet. He pressed her against the wall and fucked her hard from behind, not thinking of her own needs, he just wanted to release so badly his stirred up desire that was being greeted by the wetness and tightness of her insides. Every fluid stroke built up in his core that just wanted to cum and release himself as fast as possible.

She was moaning, loudly, so he placed his hand over her mouth while the sensation that he was close started to built up in him and then he let himself go, groaning and arching his back as he did before felling forward and brace either side of her toned body leaving small kisses on her back before realizing what he had just done. His Sex Ed teacher would be very disappointed of him.

-Shit! I, I I forgot the- the-the

-Don't worry. Birth control pills to the rescue. She said with a little chuckle

After composing himself a bit and helping her clean up he walked her to the counter once more, sat down and worked in the computer that was there

After a while he said- Well, Miss Tully, in compensation for the inconveniences caused to you, I'll give you a new card and a clean slate in our records. He then turned to a small printer on the other side of the counter and got a library card with her data on it.

-Inconveniences? Much to my pleasure I must say

-In this library we are concerned with the full enjoyment of those who use our services

-I see. Well, it's been my pleasure to be coming to this library. If anyone has ever doubted the benefits of reading, I can guaranty them the excellent and personal service here will prove them wrong-She said this trying to play off a cool attitude and a commercial-like sound of voice

Then she grabbed a pen that was on the counter and wrote something on the back of her old library card before handing it over to Mako and blowing him a kiss starting to leave the library before stopping and turning back to say-The funny thing is I never caught your name, which was it again?

-Mako, Mako Stark

-Korra Tully, a pleasure to meet you

-Likewise- He huffed holding a small laugh at the comic moment

Korra left and then he read the note written in the back of the card:

_I assume you don't have a girl. Well, you do now! (If that's Ok with you) FB: Korra Tully_

_896-432-558. You better call me or I'll come back and rip that pretty cock off your body with my teeth and use it to comfort myself when I feel lonely_

Mako smiled, placed the card in his pocket and took his personal belongings. His shift had ended 10 minutes ago and he would hate to get home to see Bolin cooking dinner because he didn't showed up fast enough.

This promised to be fun.

**A/N: First attempt at smut. I'm unfortunately not a really active person in this time of the year due to college, but I'll do my best to update sometimes. Reviews would be nice, so please feel free to tell me your opinion. Sorry for grammar mistakes. I write to improve. Credits to Objective Mistress who is awesome enough to let me take her idea and use it to write this thing. I hope it didn't sucked that much. It will have an attempt of a plot, a cheesy one. Thanks for reading and again leave reviews, I'd like to know your opinion Reader!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Long Chapter, but I like to believe it's good._

As Korra made her way to the tram station, she kept smiling and giving little jumps as she walked at what had just happened; who would have guessed that of all the things she could've used to start a casual conversation, she would end up using a _very_ different approach.

She was used to men staring at her, she was used to the idea of men wanting to sleep with her; after all apparently that's all they wanted; but with this one something felt…different. She had dated (if by dating you meant the crappy relationships she had had that hadn't lasted more than 3 months) guys that though she was told by everyone that they were assholes not worthy of the time, and they ended up being right, she thought everyone was wrong: Wan, Tahno, that Bastard Hasook who dated her and her best friend at the SAME time until Korra saw Zhu Li had him on her phone's wallpaper.

But with this Mako guy, something felt different. He wouldn't have been her first choice to prom, that's for sure, that sleeve-less sweater thing he had on him made him look like one of her teachers, and that red scarf he left resting on his shoulders wasn't doing anything to improve the image.

But then again, he was the first person she could remember she had caught staring at her eyes instead than at her breast or ass, he seemed decent enough and actually worked. She wondered if there was something wrong with her.

She got to the tram station and while waiting for the train to pass she decided to consult Zhu Li, so she searched in her purse for her phone and called her, after a few rings her voice could be heard on the phone, but she had one of her usual laryngitis issues and her voice sounded rash and almost robot like:

-Hey, what's up? - Zhu Li tried to clear her throat, but it was useless

- Yo Zhu, how's your throat doing? - Korra asked trying to be nice

-Like hell, what the hell happened, you left running saying something about a library? Dude, you don't even fucking read!- Zhu Li chuckled but then started coughing her lungs out

-I do since that time SOMEONE copy-pasted a review of the book we were reading and then told me that it was her analysis of the book, so I copied it as it was cause I wanted to look smart- Korra had to admit she got busted for cheating, and not even cheating properly

-Dude, you fucking knew that book was boring as shit and that I had just started dating Varrick so I wasn't even home. I did that thing like before going to school. And plus, the Fuck was I supposed to know the teacher would find out I got it out from the Internet- Zhu Li was still coughing up cause of the laugh attack she was having

-Yeah, can't blame you on that one really- Korra saw the train coming in and decided to get to the point- Anyway, remember that dude that was staring at me that time we went to the library for that boring book about that Colombian guy who was marrying his cousin but had to leave to study in England and then she died?

-Oh yeah, that dude that worked there. Wait, did you go to see him? - Zhu Li was surprised Korra would like him, she knew her since they were 7 and he didn't figured the sort Korra would date.

-Sorta. I had to return some books I took from there and I was gonna be late if I stayed and watched as you and Varrick make out. How the Hell is it that he doesn't get sick? - Korra wondered and had to ask

-He's made of hard stuff- Zhu Li tried a low innuendo

- Yes of course he is- The train stopped and Korra boarded it- So I got there as fashionably late as I could and there he was, so I chatted him up and a few things led to another and I think we're dating now.

- What the Fuck? Korra, have some respect for you. Don't throw yourself at the first guy that comes by! - Zhu Li face palmed on the other side of the line

-I know, I know it sounds like a bad idea but at least he's decent enough like to look me at the bloody eyes! Tahno always stared at my ass and let's not even talk about Wan. I think someone who actually looks at my face is a good change- Korra doubted if to tell her friend what that thing she got led up to was. Maybe she could tell Azula.

-Well, it's gonna be your heart that gets broken Sis, not mine. And how's he like? Is he nice or is he as much of a stiff as he looks like? - Zhu Li was still fighting her own throat to speak up

-Well, he's…interesting- Korra hadn't planned to talk about him that much. She remembered that he was reading the newspaper- He's into politics and stuff

-Well, that's a change for you. Tahno only cared about his bike. Let's give it a try, he seemed more decent than your other picks- Zhu Li was trying to have some hope Korra had learnt at last from her bad experiences.

-Yeah. Is it weird that I can't believe he isn't in the less bit interested in staring at other parts of me? - Korra tried to put how she felt into words but it didn't got out right

-No, it's called getting fed up with being treated like a thing and wanting to be treated as a person. But how do you know he doesn't stare at your ass when you aren't looking?

-I don't know, he doesn't seem like he would do that. Somehow I just feel he doesn't- Korra honestly admitted

-He doesn't look like he's gotten laid even for what I remember of that time. But whatever, as long as he treats you well. And by well I mean he's romantic and shit not like fucking Roku who understood for romantic taking you to fucking KFC.

Korra chuckled- Yeah, so, anything we have to do from school for the weekend?

-Nope, but study some Math, you know Professor Unalaq gets his kinks out of failing people in his class. And some Chemistry too, you know how Professor Amon is about balancing formulas and all that "Equality must be achieved for balance". Seriously he has a problem with saying Equality.

-Yeah, get better soon Sis. Keep in touch.

-Thanks. Stay away from boys- Zhu Li had made an habit of telling that to Korra so she gulped in realization of what she just said- Asshole guys, you know what I mean.

-Yeah, I appreciate the thought.

She hung up and took a big breath before dialing the number she had in her phonebook. She didn't know Azula that well but she knew she could at least talk to her.

Meanwhile Azula was occupied straddling and handcuffing both hands of her girlfriend Ty Lee to bed when suddenly the cell phone in the nightstand next to the bed rang; she buffed in annoyance but saw the picture she had of Korra in a bikini and smiled with that devilish smirk she had. Ty Lee looked up to her and wondered if she was going to stay like that very long. Azula had worked her up really bad with kisses and little love bites in her body and they were in a very advanced state of love making

-Azula, don't leave me like this- Ty Lee pleaded but Azula limited to put two fingers in Ty Lee's mouth for her to lick

-Shut up or you're staying like that all night and you'll have to forget of anything for yourself- She then got down from the bed and picked up the phone while she work her way out of her dark blue sports pants and underwear to leave nothing on her but her red sports top tank

-Yes? Hi, Korra Dear, How are you? How you've been?

-Hi, Azula. I needed someone to talk to about something you wouldn't believe- Korra thanked she was getting near the station she had to get down and that from there it was a 5 minute walk to her house. She needed to be as explicit as possible because she felt it could be the key to truly understand what she felt.

-Oh really? Is it something naughty? - Azula had an idea but she needed to know if the story would set the mood for it.

-Ah, yes. Is it a bad time?- Korra knew Azula used to spend the evenings she had off work with her girlfriend and hated to bother her but in the short time she had known her, Korra felt she could trust her.

-Can you hold on a minute? Ty Lee wants something- Azula straddled once more her handcuffed girlfriend, leaned in and bit her hard in her earlobe, making Ty Lee squeal a little, before telling her in a seductive tone that reeked of lust and desire- Make your Mistress happy and you'll get a reward. Don't and you'll go into Time Out.

The idea sounded seductive to Ty Lee, the last time she got a Time Out she had to call sick to work the next day because she couldn't walk but she wanted so badly to feel Azula that she would obey her in everything she said by this point.

-Yes, Mistress Azula-She was able to whisper before Azula brought herself up just above her mouth so Ty Lee had to make an effort to reach out to please Azula's desires

Azula then roughly grabbed Ty Lee's head and lifted it so she could reach before going back to talk to Korra- Korra Dear, are you still there? Sorry, Ty Lee needed my help with something

-Am I interrupting something? - Korra's train was by now arriving at her stop and she was getting ready to get off- If you want I could call you later

-Oh no, you're not bothering me at all- Azula then grabbed Ty Lee's head harder and pulled it in so Ty Lee's tongue could reach her labia better and shivered deliciously at the feeling of Ty Lee's tongue- What would you like to talk about?

-Well you see there's this guy I met the other day and…

-Don't even think about it. You have a lousy taste-Even Azula knew Korra wasn't to be trusted on her own pick about men. She looked down and saw Ty Lee staring at her which made her put a tighter grip on Ty Lee's hair to which Ty Lee responded by closing her eyes and passing her tongue up and down Azula's womanhood, making her sigh in relief

-Hey, let me talk- Korra said on the meanwhile- He's this high head in the city's library or something and the other day I went to get a book and he was staring at me.

-Well, I don't see what the problem is there, you should- Azula stopped for a split second to catch her breath as Ty Lee's tongue entered her and played with the inner parts of her labia- know that men will do that when you wear those shorts or those tight jeans you're so fond off.

Korra was leaving the station and started to walk towards her house- No, and that's the weird part, he was staring at my eyes. Like if he was lost in them or something. Had that been a cartoonish moment, I swear he would have been with his tongue out in the floor and drooling the floor.

-YES- Ty Lee was moving her tongue around Azula's labia and passed the tip near her clit- Well, that's good news, he's in love with you instead of- Azula caught her breath as she started to feel Ty Lee's tongue going in and out- just being interested in taking you to bed

-You think? I've never been like this before. My ex-boyfriends have been more of physical attraction I guess. Tahno was just gorgeous and Wan had that Goatee that was just damn sexy but this guy…he's cute. And has this ember eyes that really fit him somehow though he's a little cold when you talk to him

Azula hadn't being paying much attention to the conversation since she was more focused on getting pleased by her girlfriend, that was starting to tease with her clit more and more just to make Azula loosen the grip on her hair

-Uhmmmmm- was all the answer Korra got from Azula

-Am I bothering? Be honest- Korra felt that response was an "I don't really care"

-Oh Dear no! - Azula got really close to come so she had to pull off from her girlfriend's magnificent vocal skills- Not at all. It's just that… come on; you told me this had a naughty side and you know how I like those stories.

-Azula, what happened? - Ty Lee asked and for an answer Azula lowered herself to press her womanhood against Ty Lee's lips, whom was now resting her head on the mattress. Then Azula started rocking her hips so her labia would brush Ty Lee's lips

-Korra- Azula continued on the phone while ignoring her girlfriend- PLEASE ME with the salacious details of this-Azula then stared down at Ty Lee who got the signal and pulled her tongue out so with every move Azula made with her hips, her vagina could feel Ty Lee's wet tongue

-Well- Korra was starting to hear Azula's breathing becoming a little faster but made nothing of that- after a few visits to the library in which the same thing occurred but he never spoke to me for more than the necessary courtesy he had to give me while I checked books, and him, out, I decided to take matters into my own hands

-Oh really? - Azula bit her lip as she got the rhythm she wanted

-So, the library is this really empty place in the afternoons, so I went before it closed and he was there- Korra was taking up courage to continue

-Aha- Azula's eyes were rolled up as she moved her hips faster and faster

-And I've been returning books really late, and this guy told me that he was going to have to cancel my library card cause of the penalties I had accumulated

-Uhum- Azula slowed down; she didn't want to finish just yet, no matter how much she wanted to, she had to enjoy this. Work had been really stressing for her and she needed to let off some steam.

-So I stole an idea from the porn industry- Korra blushed a little and thanked she was getting near her house, it was going to get really explicit from this point onwards

-I see- Azula was moving at a very slow tortuous pace that was making her want to just drop the phone and make out savagely with Ty Lee but she knew it would be even better like this in the end

-So I went to the other side of this counter he was behind and reached down and- Korra made a stop to check if someone was around her near enough like to hear what she was going to say next- and I pulled his cock out and gave him a blowjob right there.

-You naughty, naughty girl- Azula said so for both Korra and Ty Lee, who just had moved her tongue to enter her once more, touching her clit.

-And that's not the best part of it-Korra giggled, a mixture of nervousness and amusement for what she was telling- This guy was really well gifted, like I got surprised to find out he was still single, that's how big he was

-Well- Azula stopped for a moment to clear her thoughts and get a hold of herself- he could be a dick or something

-Sister, with what I got from him he's just fucking perfect- Korra had reached her house and was standing in her garden, walking around while she finished her story

-Aha, continue- Azula told Ty Lee, that at that moment was passing her tongue by her clit swirling around it, but contained herself of letting Korra know further of the situation on her side of the line.

-I don't know if I'm that good but the guy was like gone into another galaxy or something. And then he like snapped out of the trip he went into, got up and led me to his office that was just in the back and then he fucked me, and he fucked me hard. Like if he hadn't fucked in years.

-Uhmm, I see- Azula was getting irresistibly closer and closer to the edge- Can you hold on a minute? Gotta do something. I'll be back really quick.

-If you want I could call you…- Korra was interrupted by Azula

-Noooo, Not at all. Just hold on!

Azula then tossed her cell phone to the nightstand and got ready for what was coming to her. She moved her hands under her tank top and placed them on her breasts, and played with her nipples; moving faster and faster as the orgasm got closer and then the rush of pleasure got her, making her scream so loud that Korra had to have listened to her, but she didn't cared one bit.

She moved so Ty Lee's lips were free, and she kissed her, passionately, tasting herself on her lips, then broke apart and sucked Ty Lee's earlobe before saying: Very well done! You've earned a reward for pleasing your Mistress.

She then got up and went to the nightstand but instead of picking up the phone she opened a drawer and pulled out a mouth gag with a red ball that had some bite marks because of the frequent use either of them gave it on each other.

Azula rapidly placed it in Ty Lee's mouth and went back to get her phone

-Korra, are you still there? - Azula placed her finger on Ty Lee's underwear and bit her lip once more for what she was about to do to her girlfriend

-Yeah, good thing I have you on free numbers or else this would be a very expensive phone call- Korra had heard a loud YES being screamed somewhere in the back but thought (more than anything else hoped) that they were seeing a soccer game or something

Azula started pulling down Ty Lee's underwear very slowly, knowing how sensitive Ty Lee was to the mere touch of her, taking pleasure as she saw her catching her breath just from the expectation- Don't worry and leave it on my expert hands- was all Azula said to Korra but at the same time looking at Ty Lee melting away.

-So you fucked and that's it? He didn't even ask your number or helped you with that card thing? - Azula could barely remember that part of the conversation

- Oh, he did help me but he did still not believe what happened so I left him my phone number and Facebook (_Do I get in trouble for mentioning real brands in my story?_) but I also kind off left along a small note sorta telling him we were in a relationship, if he was up to it. Do you think he'll even call?

While Korra was opening up to her, Azula had finished pulling down Ty Lee's underwear and moved her hand slowly up her legs, caressing the inner part of her thigh before putting her index finger nail near Ty Lee's labia

-So you want me… - Azula made the indirect question so both Korra and Ty Lee could answer to their respective situation

-Yes Mistress! Please give me a reward! I've been a good girl! Please make me scream your name!- Ty Lee answered muffled by the mouth gag

- To give me your opinion of the whole deal and what should I do? I really liked him and he seems decent enough. I've never dated someone like him, so perhaps I could try? But again I don't know if that stunt I pulled will scare him off or something! I don't know what to do!- Korra answered almost simultaneously

Azula honestly had only heard the last part of what Korra said but still knew what to tell her, but first things first, she moved her finger into Ty Lee's womanhood and moved it around, in and out, at the rhythm she knew was perfect for her: Not too fast and really tortuous so every movement she made would feel like a delicious torture to her girlfriend

-Well, in my expert opinion you got yourself into a kind of a crossways. Tell me, how decent does he look? Is he some punk with piercings or he gives this old imagine like if he was older?- Azula said while grinning as she saw her girlfriend twist and heard her muffled screams as she toyed with her womanhood. It was just one finger and Ty Lee was already like that, she could only delight in the thought of what Ty Lee would be doing when she stepped up the situation

-He looks like a teacher, with a sweater and a scarf and all. Why? - Korra loved how Azula could from the small details piece together situations that were happening without her necessarily being there

-Cause if he acts all refined like, it is most likely he'll end up calling you and perhaps dating you. He works in a library and they don't really pay well there, so you assume he's in there because he loves it there. Then if you did pleased with your stunt, then he'll call you when he feels he can talk about it without wondering off to the delights you made him feel. And even if you had sucked at sucking-Azula giggled a little at the redundancy- a part of him will tell him to call you out of some sense of gratefulness because he fucked you. People like him though they've read all about it, they've never actually done the whole "getting the girl" and such. They believe that if they are this suave person that buys you marshmellows and flowers and who waits for you to kiss him, they'll end up getting someone worth the time. Not farfetched if you ask me but its way off how it works. Get him into a relationship fight and they'll don't know how to even speak.

While Azula gave this talk to Korra, Ty Lee twisted and bitted down the red ball the mouth gag had at the waves of pleasure Azula was giving her. She never knew how she could do it, but with one single finger she could do more than all the men Ty Lee had dated before being with Azula had ever made her felt. She was so close to come she could feel the sheets becoming so soft against her skin that the mere touch could've sent her over the edge, but she wanted Azula to make her go over, she loved her for many reasons, including this kind of moments, and wanted to give her the satisfaction of being her the one who made her go crazy with pleasure.

She remembered how Azula loved to hear her moan, so she moaned and did every sound of pleasure she could think of given that she was getting so much pleasure she couldn't remember her own last name. Then as she got so close to the orgasm she could feel it stirring up her insides like an electric shock about to be unleashed upon her body, Azula pulled out her finger.

Ty Lee looked at her desperate and Azula simply grinned and said- Korra hold on just another moment, Ty Lee is lost in the kitchen and she can't find the Nutella for my sandwich.

She left the phone once more in the nightstand and then sat at the side of her girlfriend who was agonizing with the want to release her built up sensation but knew better than to simply rub her legs until she got what she wanted. Azula lived to do this kind of thing to her, and Ty Lee loved it.

-Tell me, precious thing. What do you want? - Azula asked in a seductive tone that promised death and pleasure at the same time

-To be yours forever- Ty Lee tried her best to talk with the mouth gag in her mouth

-Good. You're a faithful servant to your Mistress. Now, let me hear you squeal and beg for me to fuck you endlessly on this bed, and on this house. And you'll get a nice reward for your good behavior and obedience

Ty Lee loved everything of Azula, her eyes, her looks, everything, she would do anything to please her, she was hers to do whatever she wanted: - Mistress, no man is near to your might… what you make me feel…no force could move me like you do…I want you to fuck me until I can't remember anything but the orgasms you've given me…I'll do anything, ANYTHING! Please, fuck me hard in this bed! Make this house fall apart with my screams as I come again and again! I beg you, My Mistress! Please!

Azula heard what she wanted and as soon as Ty Lee stopped speaking she struck Ty Lee with two fingers and used her thumb to play with her clit. The orgasm took seconds to arrive and when it did it was good thing Ty Lee had the mouth gag on because if not the neighbors would've called the cops thinking someone had been murdered with the scream that came out of Ty Lee's mouth.

Azula limited to pull her fingers out, and licked them as she saw Ty Lee passing out from the orgasm she had, then just stood up and went back to the cell phone wandering if Korra had gotten any of that. She could use a third one to torture with her fingers, but she would love none like she loved Ty Lee.

-Korra Dear? I'm back- Azula said with her usual voice

-So you'll think he'll look for me anyway? - Korra heard something muffled but wasn't sure what

-It's possible. In the end who understands men? Just make sure his head is in the right place and he isn's not some asshole like every other dude you've been with- Azula actually hoped that Korra had picked well this time

-Yeah. You'll think he'll call soon? - Korra didn't knew what to expect now

-I'm surprised he hasn't already. Chill; go out on a normal date. Call me back then. Should you need anything else call me as well.

-You got it! Thanks for listening to me!- Korra cheered and almost dropped her phone

-Oh, no. The pleasure's been all mine- Azula said turning around to look at her lovely girlfriend sleeping, shivering as the remnants of the orgasm still traveled through her body.

The call ended and Azula sit down next to Ty Lee, removed the mouth gag and then kissed her, melting herself in the kiss before whispering into her ear- I've never loved nor will I ever love someone like I love you, my sweet little precious thing.

**A/N: So did you like it Reader? I hope so. I would like to see your reviews people! I hope I'm improving! Should you feel complied to leave a review, would you like a spin-off of this Tyzula thing I came up with? Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mako couldn't believe what just happened to him; he thought of it the whole way in the bus that took him home. Had that actually happened? The Spirits must be having a blast right now playing with him. But yet again, he had her card with that message and the contact data on it. She had a lovely handwriting come to think of it.

FB? Was that something he wasn't aware of where he could contact her? He would have to ask Bolin for advice on such matters; which was not appealing to him but siblings were if not, to help each other, no matter what. They should know better than most with their parents dying in that awful airplane accident when they were little and having to live with their grandparents ever since, missing them so bad that even to this day there were nights they slept in each other's arms crying their sadness out of their hearts.

That was how Mako had developed his love for lecture: He felt the wisdom of the books giving him the strength for both of them and also it was his way to escape his sadness and how lonely he felt. His grandmother comforted him, but yet he missed his parents so badly he kept that scarf his father was fond of on him ever since the accident occurred, rarely leaving it at home.

All of the doubts and thought of what had just happened came up to his mind and kept him busy, pondering of the possibilities all the way home in the usual bus he took. He looked at his watch and saw he was about thirty minutes late, but yet he was surprised not seeing Bolin in the bus stop when it arrived there.

When arriving to the building where his apartment was, he greeted Toph, whom was entering the building with her Golden Retriever guide-dog Appa. She was about Bolin's age and blind since birth. Her parents were the landlords and they were rarely home so she was used to being either with a nanny or someone tenant that her parents trusted enough like to leave her with.

Though one might think she would be vulnerable at first sight due to her condition, people found out very quickly that she might not see but a fool she wasn't: She was harsh and had a thing for sarcasm. Though she was small, her attitude was enough to believe she was actually faking the blindness, but then again, why would she fake it being as self-assure as she was.

"Hey Mako, how are you?" Toph heard him approaching somehow, even with the traffic noise behind them.

"How did you know it was me?" Mako asked surprised.

"That lemon fragrance of yours. I could trace it back to the library and back. You smell like you've gone for a run too" Toph entered and started to move towards the elevator. She lived in the last floor in what was the biggest apartment in the building.

"Yes, a small stroll after work to have some Cardio. It can't kill to have some fitness habits, now can it?" Mako was surprised she could smell that, but then again when deprived of a sense, others flourished to make up for it.

"You're an awful liar. Who is she? Unless you've decided to douse yourself with" Toph made a stop to both have a better smell at the scent Mako gave away and to call the elevator. "Lavanda? And Rosemary? Tell your girl to take it easy when applying that lotion. It could be bad for you and her."

"Duly noted. She's…complicated…but I believe I could get something out of the experience" Mako was glad she couldn't see or else she would have him for the blush that was forming in his face

"Getting laid on a frequent basis? And how come complicated? Don't your books have anything on girls that aren't predictable?" Toph mocked without trying to get to him. She knew reading was important and all but didn't believe all the answers were in books. Some things had to be lived to understand them.

"I've barely spoken to her actually. But I talked to her today and I got this impression she likes me" Mako begged she wouldn't realize he was lying.

"Yes, of course, and my aunt is going to be President of the Republic 3 terms in a row" Lin Beifong was her father's sister and she knew her as much as one possibly could know a workaholic like Lin Beifong.

"She could be. She gets work done, she has a good government plan and she's up in the polls".

"By like two points. And let's not get into politics. That's my dad you wanna talk to" the elevator arrived and Toph stepped in with Appa and Mako followed. "So, tell me what happened and how do sweat and a woman's fragrance get mixed together in you?"

Mako was caught, and both of them knew it, Toph just wanted to play around with him while they got to Mako's stop. He simply accepted it and tried to play it cool. "Why do you ask questions to which you know the answer already?"

"Cause I wanna embarrass you. So, Mako, Mako, Mako. You got some. Good for you. I won't tell Bolin if that makes it easier for you to bring her here one day so I can give her my approval seal" Toph smirked when Mako accepted his defeat and was glad for him. She would personally date him if not for the age gap and the small issue that she didn't considered she was as attractive as other women, or that Mako wasn't exactly her type.

"Thanks Toph. Where do you come from?" Mako asked curious as Toph rarely left her house.

Toph answered with a small laugh in her voice. "Oh, well you see, some years ago my mom and dad decided to have sex and…"

"I meant where did you go with Appa? You barely leave your home".

"I know, relax. I took Appa out for a walk around the block."

"How did you got your nanny to let you go out without her?"

"She felt asleep watching one of those Mexican soap-operas she likes. I would have left a note, but as you may know my handwriting is terrible enough to pass for scribbles so I just left hoping to be back before she woke up" Toph tried as best as she could to make the best of her condition.

"I thought she would've learned Braille by now. You could get in trouble young Miss."

"Do I care?"

"It's in your best interest to do so. I would hate hearing another discussion with your mother" Toph's mom had quite a fine set of lounges, as the whole building had gotten to find out.

"Yeah, sorry about those times. It's just she thinks thanks to my dad that I'm useless 'cause I'm blind. If they could see that I'm not the little helpless girl they think I am, none of this would happen" Toph looked down and sighed. She hated being seen like that, specially being seen like that by her parents.

"They are just doing what they think it's best for you."

"Yeah, keeping me in a cage."

They arrived at Mako's stop and he said his goodbyes to Toph, who didn't missed the opportunity to mess with him a little. "Remember what they say in school: No rubber, don't bother!"

Mako simply sighed and took the comment then got to the door of his apartment where he stopped for a moment, getting ready for the usual routine it had become arriving at home ever since Bolin moved in with him in search for "independence". Curious name to call sleeping all day at home and doing absolutely no house chores at all.

As soon as Mako opened the door, something fell in the living room, and as he stepped into the apartment, he got a glance of a naked Bolin running to his room to get some clothes on him, despite all the times Mako had told him not to be in the house naked, and much less to be naked in common areas such as the living room.

Then he walked even further into the apartment and heard a little squeal-like noise. Looking down, he saw Pabu, his brother's ferret with a little bowl of food and a starving look. Mako had told Bolin that if Pabu was going to be in his house, then Bolin was going to take care of it or else, Mako was giving him away. But Bolin knew his brother wouldn't do it; even if Mako wouldn't admit it, he had grown fond of the little brown, almost red ferret.

Mako sighed and kneeled down, pulling a little bag of food he had gotten used to carry with him since this became routine. Mako went into the kitchen, and as always noticed the fridge had been ransacked and that there was a pile of plates that was stacking dangerously close from the edge of a counter.

Home sweet home, wasn't it? The only place a man can let down his guard and hang his sword farther than 4 meters. And it's packed with everything he wanted to leave behind: Cleaning up behind Bolin's mess, pets, noise and discomfort that took precious time form his readings.

Mako said to himself in a sort of whisper. "Well, these plates won't clean themselves, though I would appreciate greatly if they could…" as if some godmother fairy would listen to him and grant him his wish.

Washing dishes had become so normal to him thanks to his time with his grandma, that he didn't felt it took long to clean them up. When he finished, he went back to the living room and saw Bolin in his laptop, busy doing whatever someone with his computational qualification would do, which was another way of saying: "who knows what".

"So good to see you resting from the hard labor that washing dishes was. I know it can be exhausting just pilling them up and waiting for me to clean them" Mako said, sitting down in front of his brother and then pulled out the card in his pocket.

"Yeah, sorry about that but it's like: You're so special with your stuff that I didn't wanted to mess up your dishes somehow using the wrong product."

"There's only one soap for plates in the kitchen, unless you lack the ability to know the difference between soap and cooking oil."

"I'll make it up to you in your next technical problem. You know I come in handy with those."

"Which is why I insist you do something useful with your talent and study something related to technology" Mako knew his brother had the talent to make it big if he just could leave the couch and work in something productive.

Bolin looked up from his laptop screen to his brother for a split second and saw him play around with a card. He was going to ask what was up with it when his brother got ahead of him.

"Speaking of assistance. What is FB and how do I contact people in it?" Much to Mako's shame, he was as ignorant to technology and the internet social phenomenon, as his brother was ignorant of the greatness of Richard Wagner's operas.

"It's this page where you can socialize with people online. Everyone has this thing called profile where…" He was interrupted by Mako.

"I know what a profile is. How do I use it to contact someone?"

"You search for someone else's profile and there's this button that says: 'Add friend'. You click on it and it will send a friend request to that person's profile. When that person accepts your request, you can chat with them, share stuff with them and tag them in photos."

"How do I get one?"

"Do you still have your e-mail?"

"Yes. Though I don't remember the password."

"Don't worry; I had my e-mail registered as your backup one. We'll get yours back soon."

"Always the lookout in these terms."

"You know it. And well… if you don't mind me asking: why the sudden interest in having a profile? And what's up with that card. I thought you'd be mad at me, but you just complained a little and sat down to play with it. Did you get a girl's profile? Is she hot? Did you get a girlfriend that endures your lack of modern knowledge? When and where did you meet her?" Bolin asked excited; this was big news for his brother.

"It's complicated. I would appreciative it immensely if you limited yourself to just do as I ask: Get me one of those profile things and help me find someone. There would be a treat for you if you show me to use this FB thing properly…" Mako would try to keep what happened to himself as much as possible.

"I'm not Pabu for you to give me treats! But what kind of treat?" Bolin asked with expectancy.

"Jelly sandwiches for a week" Mako knew those were his weakness.

"Deal" Bolin said as he stood up and moved to his brother side to start working.

It was easy to get Mako to learn the ropes of social media; he was a fast learner if shown by example and also there wasn't that much of a science in FB as well, thanks to the tutorial you get when opening a new profile. After finishing a quick lesson on everything he needed to know and uploading his best picture, Mako looked for Korra with Bolin's eyes behind him and they were both greeted by a very interesting profile when looking for Korra Tully.

The cover photo was of a group of people in what seemed to be a nightclub. There were couples kissing each other, including two women kissing in a more passionate way, and in the middle sat Korra checking her phone.

The profile picture was of her in a white hoodie with what resembled a polar bear's face (eyes and ears) on the top of her head. She looked cute in that outfit.

What got most of their attention were the public photos she had off herself in the beach, in a very small two piece bikini that left almost nothing for the imagination to wonder about. She had a toned body, Mako knew from staring at her legs, but he would've never guessed the fine lines of a six pack she had in her stomach or the way her hair lovely went down her back.

He then realized the fine detail of the picture and the style they had: It was a professional's work. Was she a model? Could she be an aspirant to such job? That could explain the perfect, well built body, but she seemed quite humble about it if that were the case. Mako pictured models as divas that couldn't resist the chance to brag about how beautiful they were and had luxuries beyond what he could afford.

Bolin's jaw fell to the floor and after recovering, he said out loud with every bit of his great strength: "You hooked up with HER? At the Fucking Library? Are you fucking serious? Oh My Spirits of this blue dot we call home, I'll fucking work my ass off there if I get a piece of meat like her with me to prom!"

Mako frowned and yelled at his brother. "Would you like your daughter to get cat called like that, you prick? Show some respect! She's a lady and deserves respect as such, not to be treated like something you can throw to the dogs!"

Bolin still couldn't believe his brother's luck. "Dude; how the fuck did you get her FB? Are you serious? Like you don't know what FB is and you get the profile of a girl like her? How?"

Mako answered a little more calmed. "She's been to the library a couple of times, and I couldn't stop staring at her eyes. I got caught and she talked to me. We talked and she gave me this profile thing and her phone number in her old library card" Mako responded hoping to sound convincing.

Bolin was still shocked "Bullshit, add her and we'll see if she adds you."

Bolin moved in and clicked the "Add friend button" and not even three minutes had passed, when Mako got the notification that his request had been accepted. Not only that, he got a message from her after a while that said: _Hey Book Boy. You took your time. You look mighty fine in that pic. So, you don't have anybody on this thing? You just joined? Are you making this new profile to hide something from me?_

Mako quickly answered: _Not at all. I'm not into this whole "Digital Era". My phone is just good to send messages and get calls. Nothing sophisticated. Imagine how the rest of my technological things are._

Korra did not believe him, what was he? 80? How didn't he have a FB profile? At this point it was as normal as normal got. But then again, he was nothing like anybody else she knew. She answered: _Got a phone? Why haven't you called me then? I've been expecting a call after what happened today._

"What happened today?" Bolin asked after reading the message. "What did you do? And why haven't you called her? You could've called her on your way here!"

"Do you mind giving me some privacy?" Mako answered, but also asked himself that same question.

He stood up and went for the house phone. The phone dialed a few times before finally getting through. Her voice sounded just as attractive as its owner.

Since finishing her call with Azula, Korra had gotten ready to get news from Mako: she made public some of the photos her ex-boyfriend Kohaku took when they dated all those years ago, and changed her clothes to something more comfortable and waited for him to either call or send a message. When she got it, she directly went to the profile and saw it was brand new.

After chatting with him and hearing her phone ringing to that song she had for unknown callers, she got that fuzzy feeling she always had when a boy she liked called her.

"Well, hello Book Boy. How are you doing?" Korra said it with a seductive voice, just for the fun of teasing with him.

"Fine, miss Korra. How do you do on such a fine evening?" Mako blushed a little at the sound of her voice.

Korra chuckled a little. "Miss Korra? Can't you just call me by my name Book Boy?"

"Can't you just call me Mako instead of Book Boy? My parents went through a whole lot of deciding when giving me my name" Mako knew that was true thanks to his grandmother.

"Well, I could, if there's something in it for me" Korra wanted to see him again as soon as it was possible. This very evening if possible.

Unbeknownst to them, Bolin went to his room while Mako was distracted dialing the number, he then picked up the phone that was on his room and was eavesdropping the conversation.

"What would you like? I can make some nice tea for you or…" Mako was stopped by Korra, who was giving a strange vibe through the phone.

"I was thinking of something more…personal than tea…" Korra was thinking of having him coming over to her house. Then she would get an encore of this evening's events.

"Like what?" Mako was wondering what he could do for her to get the nickname off of him.

"What are you wearing?" Korra tried to tease him again.

"The same outfit I had when we saw each other at the library" Mako said dryly, not getting the question at all.

Both Korra and Bolin face palmed when Mako said this.

"You're one of a kind. I'm cold and could use the warmth of a man next to me…"

"Well, this evening it's chilly. I would hate if you'd got a cold." Mako sounded like his grandma.

Korra didn't know how to react to his innocence in that last part. "How sweet of you, worrying about me!"

"Well, after all, I think we're dating…" Mako was still playing with the library card and read once more the message.

"Are we now?" Korra was surprised he would take the note and not seeing her as a slut or something.

"Well, we obviously skipped the romance part. And I would like to make up for it. I do gotta admit that given enough time, I would have asked you out…and probably failed miserably at it…" Mako pinched the brick of his nose in remembrance of the last time he tried talking to a girl.

"Would you? You sound so proper and correct that I doubt I would've been able to resist you" Korra joked a little. She wouldn't have actually taken it into account but she was trying something different to her usual picks for men.

"Well, thank you. Some people would differ with you, but I've always been proud of my eloquence."

Bolin felt an unbearable need to laugh, but was able to resist his urge to call the whole thing bullshit.

"Well, Mr. Eloquent, after the library I just couldn't believe I missed the chance to put such lingual abilities to work for my benefit" Korra was still talking in that seductive tone that Mako had to admit, aroused him a little.

Bolin muttered with his lips a "Wait what?" and wondered what they were talking about, and what was this girl doing with his brother, whom couldn't get a reference past the 1950's.

"Yes, well, next time I promise you'll get total satisfaction in that field" Mako still doubted this whole thing was actually happening.

"I don't know. How long would I have to wait?" Korra was wondering if this guy was messing with her, but just to try, she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

Mako thought quickly of a place where they could go and have a normal date, as he pictured normal dates and to him came the perfect place.

"If you give me 2 hours, I can pick you up and take you to the Spirits Festival in downtown!" Mako always wanted to go there with someone other than Bolin.

"Pick me up? Like coming to get me?" She had never been picked up to go somewhere else in any of her previous relationships.

"Well, of course I'm going to get you! What kind of sorry excuse of a boyfriend would I be if I had you meet somewhere else?" Mako knew that practice was, regrettably, falling out of use in this modern era.

"Well, aren't you eager to please?" Korra was starting to blush at the sudden dedication Mako was showing.

"Well, I did go full onto you back at the library" Mako said a little disappointed of himself.

"Yes, you did. But then again, having sex at the library is not exactly one of those romantic situations isn't it? Korra asked, only to be responded by a third voice that almost left her deaf.

"You did what in the library? Are you fucking with me? With that supermodel material? You don't know who Katy Perry is!" Bolin yelled to the phone, jealous of his brother's luck.

"You have three seconds to leave this line before I change my name to Cain and yours to Abel" Mako said with a calm yet furious sound in his voice.

"The Fuck is going on? Who is this?" Korra asked confused.

"I'm the brother of the luckiest man in the world apparently" Bolin answered astonished.

"Hang. Up. The Bloody. Phone. NOW!" Mako yelled and something in the back was dropped really loudly.

"The fuck is happening? This is some weird shit…" Korra couldn't avoid to curse when she was in confusing situations.

"Sorry Love, my brother being an inconvenience to my attempts to go out with you. I'll deal with him as soon as I hang up this phone…" Mako was going to pull Bolin's ears so hard they would come off his empty head.

"Ok. So, mmm, when you're done come get me. I live at 4577 Brookmere Road" Korra was incredibly confused, but yet, for some reason she wanted to laugh really hard.

"Sure thing, Lass" Mako was trying those pet names they used in his Noire books.

"So, it's a date! See you soon!" Korra hung up and left to change. Two hours was little time for all the things she had to get done before seeing Mako again.

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't uploaded in a month, but college and saving this semester had me on a hiatus for my writing. I got a Beta Reader! Say Hi to Devil-In-My-Shoes and if you can read Spanish, go check her out. She writes really awesome stuff. I'm hooked with the one she has about the Beifong Family though I haven't read it all. For the time being, uploads should be more frequent until I go back to college in February.


End file.
